


Playing in the Dark

by Caroline



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy gets blown, bets are settled and maybe something is started in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaccari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaccari/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Warnings: Sex in public, kind of.
> 
> Authors note: Written for Caarirose 'cause I said I would when I finished the BB I've been working on and 'cause I wanted to *cuddles*. And many thanks to raggedy_edge for the beta and making this readable *hugs*. But that said I've changed a couple of things since then so any mistakes are my own.

Cassidy couldn't help but grin when Adam had eventually got to sit down with them and ask how they'd ended up together. The story being his to tell apparently as Tommy has buried his head against Cassidy's shoulder hiding the colour in his cheeks, shoulders shaking with laughter.

*~*

You have to know that Adam's parties have always been good and his birthday parties even more so. You end up catching up with people you haven't seen in an age and learning more about those that you've met before.

Or in this particular case finding out a couple of things you hadn't realized or had been to slow or self-centered to work out for yourself.

Surprising what having a few drinks with people brings to light.

The photograph booth was something of a very good idea, photos that could be 'leaked' to the populace which left the rest of the party private – mostly. He couldn't quite remember how Tommy Joe had ended up in the photos with them, nor was he even sure how Tommy had ended up curled against his side in one of them. But Tommy had. And at the time he'd have probably put it down to the glass that had been in Tommy's hand – which he knew had been refilled more than once.

Mind you he'd seen Tommy Joe when Tommy had had a few drinks after a gig, he'd even cuddled up with him before – after all the boy was an affectionate little fucker so really even now he wasn't sure about drinks being involved and to be honest he'd not asked either.

But that night there had been something different about Tommy, or maybe it was just that he'd taken a little time and made a little effort, or it could just have been Joshua's fault – but that was getting a little ahead of himself.

Not that taking the time had been on purpose mind you, it was just something that happened.

And if there was one thing he had found out from having been.... ummm.... forced into talking with Tommy it was that Tommy wasn't quite the shy, reserved, quiet boy he thought. And neither was Tommy bimbo material either. That boy had a sharp wit, and even sharper tongue and a mouth that could probably put Cheeks to shame if Tommy ever went for it.

And it wasn't just a smart mouth Tommy had either, it was a clever one too.

Yes, the drinks had been free flowing but they hadn't been that free flowing by that point. The point where he had found himself in a dark corner with a blond in question mouthing his cock and licking over the head before taking him down – slowly. He might have said there was a lack of experience there, right up until the point where Tommy Joe had eased him down his throat and swallowed. That had pointed to lack of practice rather than lack of experience - which had him wondering for just a fraction of a second just how long it had been since Tommy had done that.

But then he'd been encouraged to move and fuck Tommy's face and any coherent thoughts had fled, probably via his ear. Because what he had lacked in practice Tommy had certainly made up for with exuberance and very obvious enjoyment.

He wasn't the kind to lose control easily or not that often, but when it did happen if was usually for a very good reason and that had been a very good reason. He had at least tried to be the gentleman and warn Tommy that he was going to blow his load, with a quick tug to Tommy's hair – but all that seemed to do was encourage Tommy to get him to the end faster.

And while he wouldn't say that he saw stars, the second coming of the gay Messiah or any other such romantic bullshit he'd quite easily admit that Tommy blowing him certainly had put him in an even better mood than he had been. Relaxed, easy, with a big smile on his face and he'd possibly even go so far as to say glowing.

Enough of a good mood that he hadn't even blinked an eye as he watched Joshua seeming to pay off on a bet with Tommy Joe.

After all he had nothing to complain about really and come the end of the night, early hours of the following morning he'd even got to take a certain blond bass player home.

*~*

But that was completely another story and one he had no intention of telling Adam, which if the semi scandalized look in Adam's eyes were anything to go by Cassidy guessed he really didn't want to hear anyway. Not that that stopped the look that followed, the one that said 'you hurt my friend I'm going to hurt you'. Not that that was Cassidy's intention at all – but then again Adam did know him of old, so maybe he quite a bit to prove this time round.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted February 2011


End file.
